Early Morning Pleasures
by Lilysdementor
Summary: HGGW. Currently a one shot. A chance encounter opens new doors for Hermione and Ginny.


Author: Jane Delight

Title: Early Morning Pleasures

Warnings: femslash

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me.

Summary: Currently a one shot. A chance encounter opens new doors for Hermione and Ginny.

Early Morning Pleasures

Chapter One

The door opened noiselessly. She looked around the room and soon spotted the bed she was looking for – the piles of books surrounding it made it easy to identify. However, the curtains around the bed were closed and no noise, like the turning of a page, made its way to her ears. She couldn't be asleep already, could she?

Ron and Harry had asked her to check up on Hermione, as they were done copying her notes from the last Transfiguration lesson and obviously couldn't get up the stairs to tell her that themselves.

With a slight frown she moved to the bed and, hesitating just a second, she drew the curtains aside. It took her a moment to realise what she was seeing.

Hermione was lying on her back, her mouth slightly agape. Her trousers formed a heap next to her feet, one of her hands had found its way into her panties, the other had disappeared below her top.

Her brown eyes which had been closed were now staring at Ginny, shocked. Ginny in turn felt heat rise up to her cheeks, along with an unfamiliar feeling surging through her body.

Gathering her wits, she stammered an apology before running out of the room.

That night, Ginny couldn't sleep. The image of Hermione stretched out in front of her, her hands disappearing beneath her clothes, the look of delectation on her face…

Ginny shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about Hermione that way. Not only was she her friend, but she was also a female.

She'd never thought about another girl in that way before. Why now? She shared a dorm with other girls. She'd seen them naked. _That_ hadn't aroused her. Maybe it was just the shock? Or more likely, maybe it was just Hermione? And what did it mean? She couldn't be bisexual just because she was aroused by the sight of one girl, could she? No, she didn't think so.

Restless, Ginny decided to go downstairs.

Though it was late, there was light coming from the Common Room. She carefully peered around the corner of the stairs, only to see Hermione sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace, submerged in some book.

Ginny felt how her pulse began to race. Indecisive whether she should turn back or not, she started shifting her weight from one foot to the other, until she then, with her usual clumsiness, lost her balance and fell down the few remaining steps.

"Ginny?"

She suppressed a groan.

"Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes.

"Yeah."

She got up. Hermione had closed her book and had put it on the table in front of her.

"Come," she patted the seat next to her.

Unable to do anything else, Ginny moved to the sofa and sat down.

"So… what are you reading?" She asked, wanting to put off the difficult conversation that might follow.

Hermione smiled.

"'The Use of Ancient Runes from 1000BC to the Present Day'."

"In the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Ginny stared into the cold fireplace before replying, "me neither."

The words came out differently than expected. Somewhat hoarse, and squeaky at the same time.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she plunged on, "I thought you were asleep."

Ginny didn't dare look up at Hermione, out of fear that her face would betray her. She _was_ sorry, yes, but she also strongly suspected that if she had a Time-Turner, she wouldn't change a thing.

"It's okay."

A brief sense of relief swept through her. At least their friendship still remained strong.

She dared look up at Hermione. Their eyes met and Ginny felt herself blush. Unable to repress it, the image from that afternoon sped through her mind. After a pause, during which Ginny stared at her hands folded in her lap, she felt Hermione take a deep breath.

"In fact, I… I didn't really mind."

For a moment, Ginny's mind refused to process the words Hermione had just uttered. Then her heart started its escape from her body. She didn't doubt it would succeed, as hard as it was pounding against her chest.

"What?" was the only thing she could get her mouth to say.

"I…" now it was Hermione's turn to blush, "I don't quite know how to say it, but… I liked it. Once I got over the shock. It…" she reddened even more, "It helped me finish."

Ginny's mind had gone blank. This was… completely unexpected. She quickly realised that this was her opportunity though. It made sense that if it aroused Hermione if she watched her, and it aroused her to watch her, it was something they should do more often.

"I can't stop thinking about it," she admitted.

Little smiles crept onto both their faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and nodded.

Hermione stood up and held out her hand.

"Let's go somewhere we won't be disturbed."

Ginny took it and together they left the Common Room.


End file.
